The present invention relates to a sweat-absorbent sheet containing antimicrobial medical agent ingredient and a disposable diaper having the sweat-absorbent sheet.
A sweat-absorbent sheet is well known, which is adapted to be used in conjunction with a disposable wearing article such as a disposable diaper, a disposable training pants or a disposable gown. For example, a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-189454A uses a breathable sweat-absorbent sheet provided on an inner surface of end flaps. An absorbent article disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-358099A uses a hydrophilic and breathable sweat-absorbent sheet provided on a surface of end flaps intended to contact a wearer's skin. These sweat-absorbent sheets are used to protect a wearer from various skin troubles such as heat rash and contact dermatitis which might otherwise developing during use of a disposable wearing article such as a disposable diaper. In an absorbent articles disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-299811A and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-153507A, regions intended to contact a wearer's skin are coated with medical agent such as aloe extract in order to protect a wearer from skin trouble such as contact dermatitis.
The sweat-absorbent sheets disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-189454A and 2004-358099A, respectively, intend to bring a protecting effect to the wearer from development of heat rash by absorbing sweat. However, the protecting effect is reduced as a quantity of sweat absorbed increases. The absorbent articles disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-299811A and 2002-153507A, respectively, use medical agents coated on an air-through non-woven fabric of composite fiber or on a non-woven fabric of long fiber. While such measures can protect the wearer from the skin trouble such as heat rash or contact dermatitis, it will be difficult to deal with heavy sweat so as to make the wearer feel a dryness because the non-woven fabrics used therein are not sweat-absorbent.